Fireworks
by Dreams of crazy Mary
Summary: "I was an invisible person, only you saw me"


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belong to Kishi-sensei. Want to help him? Buy the manga!_

**Summary:** _"I was an invisible person, only you saw me"._

**Couple:**_ HinataXSasuke_

**Beta:** _okaa-san!_

* * *

_**ONE-SHOT - Fireworks**_

Hyuuga Hinata, a young woman of only 17 years, never called much attention to herself. Always quiet, a little clumsy and didn't smile that much. She was really pretty, there's no denying that, but she never did anything to stand out her beauty. She was what people use to call an invisible person.

Her days were always the same, get up from bed, go to high school, come back home and study before sleeping. That was her everyday till the day she received, in a bright summer day, a letter from a secret admirer. What was written in there were these words:

_"Why are you always so sad, my angel?_

_Sweet angel, smile and illuminate this dark word_

_Smile for me, bring joy for this humble admirer_

_I might not be a writer but a smile from you is like_

_A single raindrop in the desert_

_A light in the darkness_

_A ray of sun in the coldest winter_

_A single voice in the screaming crowd_

_So please give me a smile_

_From your secret admirer"_

Hinata felt tears coming to her eyes, that was the first time that someone had said, or written, something so beautiful to her. She dried her tears before they fell, and saw a little piece of paper in the floor. In there was a number, a phone number and a message:

_"If you want to talk to me, use this number, but I won't answer if you call me, but I'll answer all your messages."_

She wanted to send him a message in that very second, she wanted to know more about that person but it didn't that too long for the next teacher come into the classroom and start teaching.

She waited till lunch to speak to the admirer. The feeling of anxiety which was unusual for her was slowly consuming her and she wasn't able to pay any attention in class. It had been a while since she didn't pay any attention to class, more precisely since her best, and only, friend, Ino, had to leave town cause of her father's work.

Hinata missed Ino every single day of ger life. Sure, Ino called her once or twice a week to know how she was doing but it was not the same as having her near. At least, Hinata knew Ino was happy in her new school, she made two new friends and even got a boyfriend who was the younger brother of one of her new friends. Ino always asked Hinata if she had new friends, and Hinata always lied saying she had made some friends when she hadn't but she only did this to don't worry Ino.

* * *

When the bell rang, she who was always the last to go out of class, was one of the firsts. She went to the yard where she used to sit with Ino and look at her childhood love, Uzumaki Naruto, but this time she wasn't there to daydream with him. She got her cellphone and send a text to her admirer:

_"Thank you by the letter. Who are you?"_

Some minutes later, she received an answer:

_"I wanted to see you smiling, you always seen so sad, it's a pity I couldn't see you reading the letter. About who I am, I still can't tell you, perhaps you can guess?"_

Hinata looked around in search of people using cellphones and saw Naruto writing something on his. When he noticed her stares, he smiled to her. _"Could it be?"_ she wondered. She loved him since she first saw him helping a boy who was being robbed by some seniors. If it was him, why hadn't he come to her? She knew that he was an outgoing person and wouldn't have issues coming to talk to her. Suddenly she felt her cellphone ringing:

_"Seen like you can't figure who I am yet. May I ask something? Could you smile? Just this once."_

When Hinata read it, she smiled, not because he asked but cause she wanted it. After that, another text came.

_"You look like an angel when you smile. I think if you smiled more, people would approach you easily. And thanks."_

Hinata felt her heart race a bit, he had said to her the same thing Ino said before leaving.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_It was a rainy afternoon; she and Ino hadn't gone to the yard because of the rain. Ino had told her that she was moving shortly to Suna, thanks to her father's work. Since the heartbreaking news, Hinata couldn't speak to Ino because of the shock._

_- _You should smile more, Hinata._ - said Ino breaking the silence._

_- _W-What?_ – Stuttered Hinata, stutter was a habit that she had since childhood._

_-_ If you smiled more, I think people would come to you. You always seen so sad and that makes people avoid you._ – said Ino, explaining._

-R-Really?

- Really._ – Ino smiled. – _Hinata I have something to ask you.

- What?

- When I move, promise me that you'll try finding a new friend, I don't want to see alone. And I also want you to forgive me.

- Forgive for what?_ – she asked in confusion._

- Soon you'll figure out but when you do, don't be angry at me.

_Hinata new her friend enough to know she wouldn't tell her why, even so she liked Ino very much and knew that she regretted what she done, so Hinata said:_

- I forgive you and I promise I'll try.

- Thanks… _- the other one said._

_The bell rang. Hinata sighed, why lunch time always went by so fast?_

- Come on, girl. I don't want to get yelled at by Anko-sensei in my last day in this school!_ – said Ino in a playful way._

_Hinata also gave a little laugh and both went back to class._

**Flashback off**

* * *

Hinata tried her best to fulfill the promise made to her friend, but every time she tried to talk to some girl, the girl ignored her. That happened so many times that she gave up and chose to be alone but she couldn't tell Ino that and that's when the lies began.

When the bell rand and, for the first time since Ino left, the lunchtime went by too quickly. She wanted to stay there and keep talking to the admirer but she knew that Gai-sensei would make her run 30 laps around school if he found her. Before going she send one last text:

_"If you're seeing me now, know that this last smile is for you."_

When she got home, the first thing she did was call Hinata Ino. She knew that Ino would be happy with the news, after all, she was always trying to get a boyfriend for Hinata.

_- Hello?_ - Ino said to answer the phone.

_- Ino-chan! I have a very good thing to tell you!_

_- Hinata, is that you?_ – she heard Ino say.

_- Yes, It's me._

_- Ah ... Wait a minute ... You have something good to tell me?_ - Ino shouted on the other side of the line.

- _Yes, a very good thing happened to me!_

_- Just a second..._

Hinata heard Ino asking for Gaara, her boyfriend, to wait a bit and also heard the grunt of response that Gaara had Ino, he did not like the interruption. Hinata felt a pinch of guilt, but what she could do? She wanted to tell the news to Ino!

_- Tell me._

_- I received a letter from a secret admirer!_

_- You received a letter? That's good Hinata! See! I said it was just you smile some more people would approach you and now looks just tidied up a fan, that's my girl!_

_- Ino-chan, thank you._

_- For what?_

_- For always being by my side._

_- You're welcome, dear. That's what the friends are for, is not it?_

_- Ino-chan, I'm sorry for interrupting you!_

_- Ah! Alright! No worries. But I better go, the man is impatient, see?_

_- Goodbyes, Ino. Kisses._ - Hinata said, laughing.

_- Bye, girl. And do not let this man escape or I'm going after him!_ - Ino said with a tone of false threat.

_- Speaking so it seems that you know who he is!_ - Hinata heard Ino swallow hard. _- You know, Ino-chan?_ - Asked suspiciously.

_- N-No! Well, kisses. Take care, ok?_ - And hung up.

Hinata was suspicious. Does Ino knew who the secret admirer? After all, her friend had never stuttered or behaved that way before. Yes, she knew something. Hinata was sure of it.

* * *

The month passed quickly. Hinata every day, before bed and at lunch time at school, was talking to her admirer. She discovered so many different things about him: he did not like sweet things, had an older brother, his father was a cop, loved tomatoes ... And he was very jealous. He did not like how the boys looked at her. After all, Hinata, since she started talking with his secret admirer, had changed. Smiled more and was looking even more beautiful more. That drew the attention of many boys and girls, as well, as Hinata was extremely beautiful, long black hair, blue eyes and her body with beautiful curves called the attention of anyone who looked at her. She realized that she didn't drew attention before of her colleagues because she rarely smiled. And with this shift many kids looked at her with lust in their eyes, and this deeply irritated her admirer. He thought better, before someone stole her from him, find her and show who he was. Thinking about it, sent the following message to Hinata:

_"If you want to know who I am, come on the roof on the day of the festival, just before midnight."_

Hinata waited for this message had some time, loved him, wanted to meet him, hear his voice, know his name ... And she finally had the chance! She wouldn't give it up for anything.

Arriving home, Hinata went straight to see his father, Hiashi. For without his permission, could not leave the house. He went to his office and knocked on the door.

- _You can enter._ - A male voice echoed inside the office.

She came and her father was sitting at his desk, working. Hinata was apprehensive every time she went to talk to him because he was a very conservative man. In fact, he was one of the reasons it never wear anything too flashy. Her father had changed since the death of her mother two years ago, he became ... Distant.

- _G-G-Good night, Dad._ - Hinata said in a polite tone.

-_ Hinata. What do you want? As you can see I'm busy._ - He said.

- _Oh, sorry ... But I wanted to know if I can go tomorrow to the festival this year._

He turned to her. He was angry, she knew it because his face did not show any emotion and his eyes mutilated her. She had expected this kind of reaction from him.- _You know the answer very well, is not it_? - Said he was still staring with a cold tone in his voice.

_- P-p-please!_ - Hinata begged.

_- No!_ - He said. - _You know why. After what happened last year, I'll never let you go to that festival! And that's the end of that conversation._ - And Hinata was sent away.

Hinata sighed. Her father had never forgotten what happened in last year last festival and she could not blame him for that. But she knew that she would go to the festival anyway, was her only chance to meet her admirer.

Hinata walked around the house lost in thought, when she bumped into someone. It was Hanabi, her younger sister.

_- S-Sorry..._

_- Oh, it's all right._ - She said smiling. _- But why are you so distracted?_

_- Nothing to ... I'm just thinking up a plan ..._

_- For what? - Hanabi asked curiously._

_- To exit the house and go to the festival tomorrow._

_- But Hinata-nee-san, do you remember what happened last year?_

_- Yes, but I have to go, it is an important thing._ - And headed to her room, leaving Hanabi alone.

Hanabi was extremely worried; she remembered the despair and sadness from her father and sister. No. She did not want to go through that again.

_- Nee-san, I cannot allow something happening to you ..._ - And headed to the office where his father was.

* * *

_"It was the night of the festival. Hinata put on her favorite yukata* and as gorgeous. Ino and she had arranged to meet on the bridge that stood in the way of school._

_Hinata watched the stars. She loved watching the stars, that made all her worries disappear and she felt at peace. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder._

- Ino-chan, you took ..._ - Hinata said turning._

_But when he turned ran into three of the cruelest brats college: Hidan, Sasori and Madara. Hinata had seen them a few times and heard rumors about them. The most famous was: cross with one of them, run!_

- Look what we found ... What a cute little bunny_. - Hidan said._

- How about play a little with it?_ - Madara asked._

- Okay, but then I want her for my collection._ - Sasori said._

_Hinata tried to run away when he felt trapped by two arms._

- Think you'll get away from us, bunny?_ - Hidan said that and she was trapped._

- G-Get off me!_ - Hinata said thrashing when Madara tore her yukata._

- Now, let's have some fun._ - Madara said licking his lips._

- N-No!_ - Hinata screamed desperate. Would she be raped by those three. No. It could not be. Why her?_

_Hinata cried uncontrollably, while the three took off their clothes. Suddenly, she felt a tap on the head and it started to get dark. The last thing she saw, they were getting beaten by a black-haired man. "_

* * *

Hinata woke up screaming, as she always did when she had the dream about the festival, the memory of those three and the black-haired man came to her head. She had always been very grateful to the man who saved her, not even knowing who it was. With the heart still racing she went to the bathroom, where she made her daily hygiene. Went down, had breakfast and went to the office of her father, because he had called.

_- Come in, Hinata_. – He said before she knocked on the door.

_- What do you need from me, father?_ - She asked in a low tone.

_- I want to know your reason for wanting to go to the festival tonight._

_- I-I-I just wanted to go see the f-f-fireworks._ - She lied.

_- You lie very badly. Tell the truth! It is because of some kid, is not it?_ - He shouted.

Hinata did not answer. Hiashi took that as a yes.

_- So this is it ... Who is he?_

Hinata not reply once more.

_- Respond!_

_- I-I don't know! I would meet him today!_ - Hinata said, afraid of what her father would do.

_- I know you were going out tonight to find him, hidden._ – Hiashi said surprising Hinata. How did he know that? She only told her sister, Hanabi, that she would sneak out. -_ If you're wondering who told me this, I'll tell it was Hanabi, she's worried about you, I see that I will have to take action ... Sayuri!_

_- Yes, sir._ - One of the maids appeared.

_- I want you to lock Hinata inside the room._

_- W-what?_ - Hinata asked. Had her father gone crazy?

_- Hurry up!_ - Ordered Hiashi.

The maid took Hinata and took her to his room and locked the door.

_- Take me out of here!_ - Hinata screamed, but nobody heard.

* * *

It was night, Hinata was still locked in her room, crying. Why? All she wanted was to meet him! Then he heard a noise at her window and walked over to see what it was.

_- Girl!_ - Ino was there, what she was doing there?

_- Ino-chan?_

_- Ah, see! I knew she would be here!_ - Ino said a red-haired boy beside her who let out a low "So what?" that was Gaara. Hinata only knew how he was by words of Ino.

-_ What are you doing here?_ - Hinata asked.

_- I'm taking you out from this prison! We went to the festival and you were not there, so we came here. Looks like I know your father too well, right? -_ Ino said, laughing.

_- We'll get you out._ - Gaara said, he seemed to be in a bad mood.

_- Yeah!_ - Ino shouted. - _You can get off by plants? And do not worry we are here to catch you if you fall._

_- Yes!_ – And she started going down.

She got down to the ground where Ino waited for her, Hinata gave a big hug in her friend.

_- Let's go! There are only 10 minutes missing to midnight, Cinderella!_ - Ino said.

When they entered the car Gaara, Hinata remembered that she had never told Ino about the message. Then, how did Ino know about the time she would meet him?Hinata did not know why, but thought better ask later.

The summer festival was one of the most anticipated events of the year. But this year Hinata had to admit, the Festival Committee had outdone himself. The place was full of stalls, people dancing, red lamps and the trees were decorated with small lamps ... It was so beautiful! But Hinata did not have time to observe the place, went straight to the roof, leaving Ino and Gaara back.

_- Why did you do that?_ – Gaara asked Ino.

_- Because I owe it to her and to him..._ - Ino said.

_- Who?_ - Gaara asked suspiciously. Ino knew him well.

_- No one you know... I just hope that Hinata don't faint when she find out who he is..._ - Ino said with a giggle. - _Are you jealous?_

He did not answer and she laughed. She knew Gaara was very jealous.

_- I love you, silly. Only you._ - And kissed her boyfriend.

_- Me too..._ - He replied.

_- Lets find a place to watch the fireworks?_ - Asked Ino.

_- Come on_. - Gaara replied.

* * *

Hinata reached the roof, missing three minutes to midnight. Her heart was racing.

_- Here, Hinata._ - Said a male voice familiar. She knew that voice from somewhere.

She turned and saw him. She could not believe her eyes. Was it really him? That black hair, those eyes as black as onyx. Yes, it was him. Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in the whole school. Why? Why was he there? He was her secret admirer? No, it wasn't possible... How someone like him who was always called cold, arrogant and indifferent could write those beautiful messages?

_- What is it?_ - He asked.

_- I just cannot believe what I'm seeing ..._ - She said with a look of astonishment.

He laughed.

-_ Why can't you believe?_

_- Uchiha Sasuke is my secret admirer? This is impossible!_

_- Why is it impossible?_

She looked at him with a look of suspicion.

_- Why me? There are so many girls wanting you. So, why me?_

_- You are different from all others, you intrigued me. All you did attract me. Nor do I really know why. It took a while for me to find out that I liked you to tell you the truth ..._ - He said, half embarrassed. He had never been good with words.

_- When did you found out?_

_- In last year's festival. I saw you watching the stars, you looked like an angel, it was so beautiful. I was watching you for a while when those three appeared ..._ - He said and Hinata heard the hatred in his voice.

_- It was you who saved me, was not it?_

Hinata just stared her heart racing. Waiting for his answer.

_- Yes, I did. When I saw those three and what they were doing to you, I just jumped on them. I wish I had stayed with you until you wake up, but your friend, Ino said you hated me because you thought that I was arrogant and cold ..._

So that's why Hinata Ino asked to forgive her. Ino always liked Sasuke, that's why she had said those things. Hinata could not blame Ino.

_- You don't hate me, do you?_ - He asked her and she saw that he had approached her and his face was only inches from hers. His eyes showed fear and expectation.

_- N-No ..._ - It was all she could say. Hinata felt something on her shoulder and realized he had supported his head there.

_- Good ..._ - He said against Hinata's shoulder and smiled.

_- Actually ... I think I love you ..._ - Hinata said, smiling. She loved him and he knew it. Sasuke blushed slightly.

_- Now it's my turn ... Why me?_ - He asked, looking at her intently.

_- Because you saw me when I was invisible ..._ - She replied corresponding look.

So began the burning of the fireworks, he pulled her close and kissed her. A tender and gentle kiss.

A few yards away, Ino and Gaara watched the two.

_- Did you know that the couple that kiss when the fireworks show start will be blessed?_ – Ino asked.

Gaara did not answer, looked at his girlfriend with a reproachful look, and this guessing what he was thinking, said:

_- You also think that we should leave them alone._

After all, that moment was theirs. Only his and hers. Under that starry sky, being painted by the colors of the fireworks.

* * *

***Yukata - a lighter kimono, it is used in sumer festivals.**

**This is the end of my first ONESHOT, in fact i wrote this about four years ago and posted here in another language (the original portuguese version "Fogos de artifício" is still on nyah). So I decided to train my english (which is not that good, you'll see some errors on the story) and re-write it in english. I still remenber why i wrote this: I was in love and watching princess's diary when I heard those last lines from Michael and Mia. I loved those lines so much that i wrote this story. Oh, there were more one thing: I just had entered high school and me and my best friend (a friendship that'll turn 10 years next year) were separated, so this story takes a bit of me in it. Nowdays I changed my way of writing and thinking (can you tell how I was a super romantic person?) but I'll be posting some stories that I wrote along my high school days, you guys will be able to see how i slowly changed ^.^!**

**Well, send me some reviews, they make me happy and healthy!**

**Kisses, Crazy Mary.**


End file.
